Party Boys
by ShiniBarton
Summary: A certain pinkhead catches Axel's eye at a party. -YAOI-


Party Boys

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Axel x Marluxia; 8/11

Summary: A certain pinkhead catches Axel's eye at a party. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.

Author's Note: It's too hot to sleep right now so here's a little somethin' for ya. Same style like 'Only You', if you've read that before, and a couple other ones. Hope y'all like it.

--

SB

* * *

_Don't know what time it is_

_But I think it's time to party_

_I need to see a pretty face_

_Got a rough week to erase_

--

It was a block party and it was rockin'. Axel got the drinks and his brother Reno called up everyone to make the announcement. People were still making their way in and the party had been going for an hour. Girls were wild and boys were drunk and willing. Axel had had a rough week and was knocking back drinks one after the other. His work stress was starting to take a toll on him, but he'd die of alcohol poisoning before he'd succumb.

And then he saw _him_.

--

_Your eyes mesmerize_

_Your lips ask to be kissed_

_Your body looks lonely_

_Do you want some company?_

--

His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue. His hair was long, curly, and pink. The man had on a tight white and green shirt and cut-up dark jeans with some green high heels. Axel was instantly hooked on his hips swaying to the beat and his long neck that seemed to be asking for kisses. Axel sipped his beer and made his way over.

--

_I see you from across the room_

_But you don't know I'm there_

_You'll know my name before the night is over_

_And just how hot my body is_

--

The redhead rolled up behind the pinkhead and ground his hips against his delicious backside. The man looked at him over his shoulder and Axel swore he winked. The other pushed back against Axel's hips and Axel licked his lips. The redhead pulled those hips flush against his own with his free hand and hissed at the instant friction

--

_Don't you want to be bad?_

_I like to see you grind and wind_

_I love the way your body moves_

_Now I'm waitin' for the sign_

--

Axel set down his beer and turned the pinkhead around. He was quickly met with beautiful blue eyes and kissable pink lips. Putting the whole package together, Axel definitely liked what he saw.

Then the other wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and pushed their hips back together, making Axel hiss again.

"You're Axel, right?" he murmured in his ear, breathing hard.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Marluxia," he seemed to purr in response. A shiver went down Axel's spine as a tongue played with his ear.

"Pleasure's all mine, gorgeous. Nice body you got there."

"Likewise... I think I'd like to see it someplace a little more private..."

--

_You get what you want_

_You know you're sexy_

_And I'll slowly lose my mind_

_As you torture me and test me_

--

Axel almost dragged him up the stairs to his room and pulled Marluxia inside, making sure to lock the door. Marluxia had already torn his shirt off before he turned around. Their lips met in hungry, lustful kisses over and over again. Both of them were stripped in record time and flush against each other on the bed, breathing deeply and hard. Axel ravished the creamy body with teeth, lips and tongue, determined to make the sex kitten scream for him. He reached his hard erection and licked his way up it before taking it in his mouth completely.

"Damn, Axel, I want more..."

--

_I kiss every inch of your body_

_I lick, I nip, and suck_

_Your moans got me so hard_

_Now I'm ready fuck_

--

Axel had three fingers slipping in and out of Marluxia while Marluxia sucked on his cock. The redhead watched that hot mouth slick his length and licked his lips at the sight. Marluxia whimpered and moaned around his mouthful, rocking his hips into Axel's fingers.

"You want me in you, baby?" the green-eyed sex addict groaned. "I wanna hear you say it."

Marluxia pulled off of him and licked the tip one last time.

"Fuck me, Axel," he purred with glassy blue eyes. "Make me scream for you, baby, _make me scream for more_..."

--

_You're hot and tight_

_My eyes are lost in a haze_

_I'm lost in the pleasure maze_

_You're what my body craves_

--

The bed squeaked and thumped hard against the wall. Axel gasped for breath and Marluxia couldn't stop screaming. Their sweaty bodies moved in sync with each other. Axel fucked the pinkhead hard and bent down to capture his lips. Hands clutched at his back with insatiable need.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Axel, yes! It's so good!"

"Fuck, kitten, it's hot inside you..."

"Cum with me, Axel..."

Axel gave Marluxia's cock a few pumps before a wetness dribbled down his hand and Marluxia gasped against his lips. Axel groaned and came inside of him.

--

_Our climaxes hit us hard_

_You gasp and I groan_

_The way you nibble on my lips_

_Makes me not wanna let you go home_

_­_--

"You're amazing," Marluxia licks my lips.

"You're not bad yourself. Think I still have some energy left, though..." Axel raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm all for it. My body hasn't had enough of you yet."

"Likewise," the redhead kissed the other.

* * *

Short and simple. Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
